


Yachi: Return of the King

by LPT2113



Series: Yachi Series [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amulets, Based off alot of movies, Betrayal, Coronation Ceromony, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Inspired by Frozen 2, Inspired by Lord of the Rings, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Pelennor Fields Inspired, Spirits, Sword and the Stone, Visions, War, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPT2113/pseuds/LPT2113
Summary: Yachi Series Book 2: How Oikawa comes home after 15 years and Yachi helps restore the peace of Cards.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Original Female Character(s), Original Characters/Original Characters, Shibayama Yuuki & Terushima Yuuji & Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yachi Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547821





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Yachi and her brothers have been back to The Realms. Now while the Terushima Family are having vacation in Hiroshima, this wild family is stopped by a magical creature and a surprise mission from the Realms:  
"Help find the true king of Hearts."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: (trying in apperance for whole book)  
-Yachi, Yuki, and Yuuji Terushima  
-Yuta Terushima (oc)  
-Yamaguchi Tadashi  
-Grandpa Terushima (oc)  
\--------------------------  
-Iwaizumi Hajime  
-Oikawa Tooru  
-Mihoko Oikawa (oc)  
-Akinari, Kin, and Hisahito Iwaizumi (ocs)  
-Ushijima Wakatoshi  
\---------------------------  
-Diamonds: Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, and Lev  
-Spades: Suga, Daichi, and Hinata  
-Clubs: Bokuto and Akaashi  
\---------------------------  
No West this time  
-North: Korey and Waylon  
-East: Erin and Amy  
\---------------------------  
-Daishou and Nohebi   
-Futakuchi Kenji

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Hearts. The first king, Oikawa Rin, was a kind and wise leader, who cared for his people. Some years later his son, Oorochi Oikawa, came to the throne. Oorochi believed capturing innocent people who were below a royal or higher up, deserved to be put in prison. His son was no different. Toru Oikawa (sr.) was no different but was more on the pyschotic side. Toru captured anyone who went against the Royals or just innocent people while torturing or executing them. When ever someone was in war with Hearts did NOT want to be a prisoner of war, so they would go ahead and kill themselves if they found their selves in that position instead of going through a long painful death. They would go quick and easy unfortunately. 

When his son, Oikawa Tooru (jr), was born. Everyone lost hope thinking he would be like his Father and Grandfather before him. Sadly, no one got the chance to know because the young prince would not be on throne for many years to come. The current king and his wife, had two kids: Tooru and Mihoko. When the kids were 10 and 7, people started rumors that the Queen (Yuri) had tried to assassinate the king at dinner with poison in his wine, so she can put her son on top. Once the people heard of this, the riots soon started afterward. The Queen was arrested and soon to be executed for the crimes she did not commit, then the kids were supposedly "dead". King Oikawa held a supposed funeral for his kids he "loved" then killed his wife and didn't even stop it. 

Luckily, the kids got out before anything could get to crazy by their mother, who snuck them out by a loyal servant. They then went to the home of one of the ex-crown guards and his family. Also one of Tooru's best friends house. Iwaizumi Hajime, son of Kin and Akinari Iwaizumi, who is planning to also being in the crown guard. The history of these two are when Hajime was following his father around the castle when the father and son ran into the King and Prince. After that the two boys became the best of friends. From that day on Hajime promised Tooru he would protect him when he becomes king. Now it looks like everyone has lost hope. One day the King learned the truth that his kids escaped the castle the day of the riot, he immediately wanted his son killed and daughter alive. Of course The Iwaizumi's wouldn't let that happen. With the guards coming a house away from them, Akinari snuck the siblings out the back door and into the forest. There was one thing an emotional Hajime promised Tooru as he was being rushed out the door.

"I will find you, I promise Tooru!"

Now 15 years later, Hajime is trying to find his King and bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins with the Terushima siblings getting out of school. Including an attempted love confession and an embarrassing big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! Just a reminder, this is the story before Winter War. I made the mistake of working backwards (by I mean making 3rd book then working to 1st ).
> 
> *Yuuji is gay*

MIYAGI, JAPAN: KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL:

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL:

It was the last day of school, the excitement in class 2-5 was over the top. Kids talking about plans, couples flirting in the corners, students sleeping, then there is Yachi Terushima.

Yachi: *staring out window* *day dreaming* *smiles* 

Once class ends, she heads to gym where the boys volleyball club meets. 

GYM:

*shoes speaking* 

*balls hitting the floor*

*Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Kageyama yelling*

Hinata and Kageyama: Bring it on!!!

Yachi: Right! *serves ball to them*

*after serving the ball*

Hinata: *comes bounding over and rants to Yachi about her serving*

Yachi: *tries to calm him down*

AFTER PRACTICE: 

Daichi: Good job today! 

Everyone: *saying they're goodbyes*

\-------------------------

PARKING LOT: 

Yachi: *walks out*

Yamaguichi: Yachi! *runs up to her*

Yachi: Tadashi, hi!

Yamaguichi: Hi, y-you mind if we talk real quick?

Yachi: Sure! I got time before my brothers get here. 

Yamaguichi: Great, well, you see. I was wondering-?

Yuuji: Oy!!

Both: *look over across the way at a red convertible, where a Mr. Yuuji Terushima is leaning*

Yuuji: *wearing low cut shirt and sunglasses* Ya-chan,, come on! You know how Dad is when were not home by dinner!

Yuki: *waves*

Yachi: *loudly* Just hold on, Yuuji! *turns back to Yamaguichi* Sorry, you were saying?

Yamaguichi: O-oh, it's okay. It can wait till later, If you need to go.

Yachi: You sure?

Yamaguichi: Y-yep!

Yachi: Thanks, Tadashi! *hugs* Text me it later, won't you? 

Yamaguichi: Sure *strained*.

Yachi: Have a good summer, Tadashi! *runs to car where her brothers are*

Yamaguichi: *waves* *sighs* Yachi Terushima you are too cute.

\-----------------

YUUJI'S CAR:

Yuuji: *driving* 

Yachi: *watching the scenery*

Yuki: *nearly falling asleep*

Yuuji: *looks in mirror* Yuki, you can't fall asleep yet. We still got packing to do for Hiroshima. 

Yuki: *yawns* I-I know. Just haven't been sleeping much lately.

Yuuji: I know, I still see you light on nearly past midnight when I come home from work. You'll never be able to get any ladies if you're tired all the time! *laughs*

Yachi: Yuuji, leave him alone. Also focus on the road.

Yuuji: Speaking of you little lady, who's the boy?

Yachi: Oh, please, you know Tadashi!

Yuuji: Tadashi..? *does hand gesture*

Yachi: *deadpans* Yamaguichi.

Yuuji: Oh, Yamaguichi! I went to school with his brothers. 

Yachi: Really?

Yuuji: Yeah. Total cuties too.

Yuki and Yachi: *thinking* Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Hiroshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following week, the Terushima family are heading to Hiroshima to visit Grandpa Hiro. Yachi hears a voice that sound familar but not at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party started! 
> 
> *I think I mentioned this before, but some parts of this book is based off of Frozen 2 (especially the song coming up ;) )

*after the family leaves the house a week later*

CAR:

*Yuta driving* *Yuki attempting to navigate with a map (because Yuta forgot the GPS)* *Yachi daydreaming out window* *Yuuji singing in the very back*

Yachi: *listening to music* *looking out window* 

Yuki and Yuta: *arguing about the map* 

Yachi: *muffled arguing when she hears something*

_Ah ah ah oh oh_

Yachi: *takes out earbud* Huh?

A FEW HOURS LATER:

TERUSHIMA RESIDENCE:

Yuta: *parks car* Ah, home sweet home!

Yuuji: *falls out of seat when Yuta parks* *THUMP* Huh, What is it?

Yuta: We're here kids!

Twins: Yay!

Yuta: *looks back in mirror* We're at your Grandfather's Yuuji. Now I want you all to be on your best behavior. *glares at Yuuji* That means you, Yuuji.

Yuuji: Yes, Papa...

\------------------------

GRANDPA'S HOUSE:

*door opens then closes*

Hiro: *laughs* Haha, there they are! There's my son. How are y'all?

Yuta: Hi, Dad. We're good.

Hiro: There are the twins! *hugs each one* Now where is the other one.

Yuta: *spots him* Yuuji!

Yuuji: *trying to sneak by* H-hi, Grandpa!

Yuta: Come here!

Hiro: Let him be, Yuta. I'll get a hug out of him later. Whether he likes it or not, I'll get it by force, myself. *had the scary aura*

Yuuji: *Scared* Yikes...

Yuki: *leans to Yachi* Why is Yuuji scared of Grandpa again?

Yachi: *shrugs* 

Hiro: *gets happy again* Anyways, how about you guys come on in! Akari made tea!

Yuta: *gasp* Is Akari here?! My gosh, I haven't seen him in years! How is he? 

(_**Akari is Yuta's brother) (He is also gay + he and his husband are expecting again)**_

Hiro: He's fine. You know he and Rei are expecting again. 

Yuta: Really? Is Rei here too?

Hiro: No, no, just Akari. Rei is on a business trip to France and they're daughter is at school right now. Your brother and niece are staying with me until Rei returns. It's nice to have company since it's so quiet here sometimes. 

Yuta: I'm sure it is, Father. *places hand on shoulder*

\-----------------

KITCHEN: (later when Akari comes home from grocery store)

Yuta: *hugs Akari* Congratulations, brother!

Akari: Aw, thank you. Rei and I have really been wanting a second child. 

Yachi: Congrats, Uncle Akari.

Akari: *walks to her and hugs* Yuta, if you don't want this sweet girl, I'll take her. 

Yuta: *laughs* Yeah, I don't think so. *reaches for her* Besides, this girl is my daughter. And there is only one Yachi. *snatches her*

Akari: *laughs* 

Both: *continue playful bickering*

Yachi: *softly smiles* *walks pass shrine where Hiro is*

Hiro: *talking to photo of his late wife* Hope your watching over us my dear. Your boys are just like you, my Riza. 

Yachi: Mind if I join you? *kneels down beside him*

Hiro: Be my guest. It's unfortunate you didn't get to meet your Grandmother, Yachi. 

Yachi: What was she like?

Hiro: *chuckles* Your uncle has her eyes, but your father has her personality. Kind, Smart, Funny. Akari takes more after me. 

Yachi: *giggles* 

Hiro: But none the less she loved all of us. Infact, every time I see you, Yachi. I see your Grandma in you.

Yachi: How so?

Hiro: *looks back at photo* When you have that spark in your eye, you remind me of her. You also have taken her more adventurous side. Whenever we would go on out annual camping trips: Riza and Akari would be the more excited ones, Yuta would rather read a book and then I would just rather not be outside at all. 

Yachi: That much huh?

Hiro: Yep, then again you all are growing up on an old man like me. Your Grandmother used to say "You got to live while you can, Hiro," But you can't teach this old man new tricks. 

Yachi: Well, we could still try. 

Hiro: *looks at her* What?

Yachi: I mean, I'm always up for a challenge. It's never to late.

Hiro: You really think so?

Yachi: *takes his hand* I know so. I mean Uncle Akari and Rei are still adopting at this age! It's never to late!

Hiro: Hah! Akari won't like that you pretty much just called him old! *laughs*

Yachi: *giggles*

Hiro: *once not laughing as hard as before* *stands* Come on let's go make our fire pit. Put your useless brother to use. *laughs again* *walks out*


	4. Chapter 3: The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once going out to clear her head, Yachi hears the same voice from earlier. Then she meets something she never thought she would meet. A Siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ateez appearance in this chapter and many more to come.
> 
> *San is my main Siren and the rest of the group are his brothers (who are also Sirens)
> 
> *During the song, Yachi thought she won't ever get to go back to the Realms, but she was hopeful and her dream came true*

FIELD:

*song begins*

Ah ah oh oh oh

Ah ah

Yachi: *laying in grass with eyes closed* 

Oh oh oh

Yachi: *opens eyes*

Oh oh oh

Yachi: *sits up* **_I can hear you. _**

Yachi: *turns head* _**But I won't .** _

_Yachi: **Some look for trouble **_*****thinks of Yuuji*

Yachi: *thinks of Yuki* **_While others don't ._**

Yachi: *starts to get up* **_There's a 1000 reasons_**

Yachi: *glimps of hope* **_I should go about my day. _**

Yachi: *realizes won't happen* _**And ignore your whispers.**_

Yachi: **_Which I wish would go away. Oh oh oh._**

Ah ah ah ah

Yachi: **_Oh oh_**

Ah ah ah ah

Yachi: *walks up steps to house* *irritated* **_You're not a voice. _***figure forms behind her*

Yachi: *turns* *figure disappears* **_You're just a ringing in my ear._**

Yachi: *keeps walking* **_And if I heard you which I don't *_**closes eyes* *sad expression* _**I've spoken for I fear, **_

Yachi: *sees in kitchen: Yuuji getting hit by Hiro* **_Everyone I ever loved is here within these walls _***touches wall*

Yachi: *walks from kitchen* _**I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls ***_closes ears* 

Yachi: *determined plus puts hand over chest* **_I've had my adventure. _***hand trembles*

Yachi: *continues walking* _**I don't need something new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking, If I follow you. **_*looks up*

Yachi: *walks out onto balcony* **_Into the Unknown! Into the Unknown! Into the Unknown! _***wind blows* 

Ah ah oh oh

Ah oh oh oh oh oh 

*figure appears*

Yachi: *comes back in* *kneels infront of amulet on holder* **_What do you want? Cause you've been keeping me awake._**

Yachi: *picks up amulet* **_Are you here to distract me, _***stand in front of mirror* _**So I don't make a big mistake. **_

Yachi: *looks out door to balcony**wearing amulet* _**Or are you someone out there, Who's a little bit like me. **_*starts walking* *looks up a sky* _**Who knows deep down..**_

Yachi: *closes eyes and touches amulet* *Yachi figure in armor appears from behind* **_I'm not where I'm meant to be. _**

Yachi: *amulet glows* _**Every days a little harder. As I feel my powers grow. **_*knows what to do and grabs amulet*

Yachi: *puts hands on balcony* _**Into the unknown! **_*jumps over balcony*_**Into the unknown! **_ *falls down to ground* **_Into the Unknown!_**

Ah ah oh oh

Yachi: *lands on ground* *spots man figure* 

Ah ah oh oh 

Figure: *turns around and smiles* 

Yachi: **_Oh oh oh _ **Figure: *turns into flower petals*

Yachi: *desperate/happy* *runs after it* **_Are you out there? _***jumps creek* _**Can you feel me? **_*goes from happy to confused* **_Do you know me? _***desperate* **_Can you show me?!_**

Ah ah oh oh oh

Figure: *hugs Yachi from behind* 

Yachi: _**Ah ah oh oh **_*touches the figures hand as it turns back into flowers* 

Ah ah oh oh 

Yachi: **_Oh oh oh oh _***reaches the lake* 

Oh oh _**oh oh**_

*wind*

Oh oh **oh oh **

Yachi: *fire spirit circles her arm*

Oh oh **_Oh oh_**

Yachi: *water appears in front of her* 

Oh oh _**Oh oh**_

Yachi: *sees earth spirits in distance by mountains* 

Oh oh _**oh oh**_

Yachi: *in awe* 

Figure: *watching her softly*

Figure: *reaches out to her* *holds her chin*

Yachi: **_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! _**

Yachi: *desperate again as Figure leaves* *reaches out* _**How do I follow you**_

Yachi: *bends down and starts getting emotional* **_Into the Unknown!! _**(song ends)

Yachi: *head still down as Figure places a hand on her* 

Figure: *lifts her head up* 

Yachi: *realizes* *gasps*

Figure: *smiles* *gets in closer to her*

Yachi: *blushes* 

Figure: *kisses head* *lifts away from her while smiling*

Yachi: *shivers* *suddenly eyes light up* **(gets visions)----> (two boys and one girl) (Ace of Hearts, Iwaizumi, with a sword) (King of Hearts with his back turned) (Guardian girl singing) (Banners of Hearts vs. Eagles) (a letter opens into her mission: Dear Yachi, etc. Please come help find crown prince and princess....) (vision ends) **

Yachi: *pants* *starts getting teary eyed* *tear runs down her cheek* They called.....

Voice: Please don't cry. 

Yachi: *turns* *gasps*

_Low and behold, there is a merman with gray/purple hair and brown eyes sitting by a rock in the lake_

Yachi: *scrambles to end of beach* Y-you're the guy from before! 

San: *smiles* You could say that, but actually...Merman.

Yachi: *see the stars in her eyes* Wow! *starts rambling* I've never met a merman before! Maybe a mermaid but they're definitely not as beautiful as you are! 

San: Aw, you're to sweet. 

Yachi: S-so what's your name? My name's Yachi Terushima. 

San: My name is San. You know no one has ever called me beautiful. At least from a human.

Yachi: Really?

San: Really. From where I come from, humans mistreat us horribly. That's how we lost out Father. 

Yachi: I'm sorry to hear that. 

San: *sad smile* It was unfortunate. Father risked his life for my mother, my brothers, and I. 

Yachi: *sadly* What happened?

San: Pirates...and not the good kind. **(vision of a pirate ship). **We live in the West Sea near the coast of Queen of West's castle. My Father and Mother had me and my 7 other brothers **(vision of his brothers). **It was in my Father's blood **(vision of his Father). **To do anything for those he loves **(vision of Seonghwa in net). **In fact, he was doing that exact thing for my oldest brother, Seonghwa, when he was caught in the net. The captain, Babylon, was about to cast a spell on him for becoming a slave, when my Father jumped up with my Mother in the water **(vision of Babylon holding Seonghwa). ** My father pulled out his spear and yelled for him to let my brother go. Babylon obliged by throwing him on the floor of the ship. His crew started to take over, my brother was beaten and nearly harassed by them. My Dad started to get desperate and he said to trade Seonghwa for him instead. Babylon threw my brother at my Father, both collapsing **(vision of Seonghwa being thrown into his dad). **

San: Unfortunately, down below where all the ammo was, some fuse caught fire.

Yachi: Oh no....

San: Yes, *deep breath*, The boat blew up. My Father threw my brother into my Mother's waiting arms. He gave his necklace last second **(vision of Dad giving his necklace to his son). **

\----------

_VISION:_

_*fire starts*_

_Dad: Live and protect your brothers. Help your mother out. _

_Seonghwa: *realizes* N-No..! _

_Dad: *smiles as fire grows* *pushes Seonghwa off*_

Seonghwa: *in water* PAPA!! *sobs into his mother's arms*

Mom: *protects him by shielding him* 

**\----------**

San: That was the last time we saw our Father. My brother refused to say it wasn't his fault. He blamed himself every day. **(vision of Seonghwa with crossed arms and red eyes)**

Yachi: *speechless* *opens arms* Looks like you need a hug.

San: *didn't even realize he was crying* *wipes tear* Oh n-no, sorry I just remember the day like yesterday. 

Yachi: Of course. You know, my Grandfather, remembers my Grandma by celebrating and reminiscing. 

San: What was your Grandmother like?

Yachi: I don't know. She passed when I was a few months old. But my family still celebrates her life every year even though she's gone. *opens arm again* Plus my offer still stands. Even the toughest men need a hug, San.

San: I appreciate it, Yachi, but really I'm good-

Yachi: *hugs him anyways* Sometimes..! The most beautiful and brave men need them also. 

San: *speechless, but takes the hug anyways* Thank you, Yachi.

Yachi: My pleasure. 

Both: *let go of hug**blushing all around*

San: You know, you are one of the most sweetest extraordinary girl I've ever met. 

Yachi: Thank you and you're welcome. I'm glad I could be that person to you, Sannie. 

San: Yeah...*gets a shock**gets urgency in voice* I'm s-sorry Yachi. But I must go now! 

Yachi: H-hey, w-where are you going? 

San: I'm sorry but my Mom is calling me-

Yachi: But-!

San: It was really nice meeting you Yachi, but I need to go home now! 

Yachi: *grabs for his hand* *loudly* Would you please wait?! *softly* Please San...

San: *looks like would cry* Yachi: Your the only thing I've seen from the Realms...in a long time. *desperate too* I need you, San!

San: *blushes like crazy* *sharply inhales* *emotional* *softly* I'm sorry... *pulls hand away* *shaky* 

Yachi: *....* *realizes, eye brows furrow* That wasn't your Mother. Was it San? 

San: *expression darkens* *more emotional* *hesitates* *turns towards Yachi* Until we meet again, Miss Yachi.

Yachi: *doesn't believe it* *....*

San: *sad smile and tear goes down his face* *prepares to dive* 

*water splashes* 

Yachi: ...No....*screams* No!!!

Yachi: *dashes up from beach* *sprints up hill* *sprints all the way to the house* *Screams* ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... (I regret nothing)
> 
> *Plus I think I forgot to mention earlier: San is being controlled by the same pirates that killed his father. Some how they miraculously survived the explosion and now have the whole family captured. He didn't mention it before to Yachi, but when she learns about it. Let's just say she is pissed off :)


End file.
